


1001 nights with Master Luke

by goodgirl_astray



Series: Children of the Desert [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Luke goes through memories of his sexual past, Luke has kinks, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing sexual fantasies, Unresolved Sexual Tension, accidentally sharing sexual fantasies, frustrated!Rey, mentions of other women from Luke's past, vicarious kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl_astray/pseuds/goodgirl_astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt<br/>Whether it's conscious or not, Rey uses the Force to eavesdrop on Luke's thoughts. There she sees exactly what he fantasizes about doing to/with her, and his conflicted emotions about what he wants. Maybe she acts on this knowledge.</p><p>It's going to take a few chapters until he gets to the fantasies about Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my play fic. Just some short chapters, smutty to various degrees, until I get to the part where Rey does something about it. Oh, a bit of warning, Rey might be more childish in this version.
> 
> [Original prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1737777#cmt1737777)  
> Whether it's conscious or not, Rey uses the Force to eavesdrop on Luke's thoughts. There she sees exactly what he fantasizes about doing to/with her, and his conflicted emotions about what he wants. Maybe she acts on this knowledge.

Rey had her nose in a text of fundamental Jedi teachings. It was an excellent cover in case Luke saw the light on when she was supposed to be sleeping. Her mind was not on the words on the page. She was replaying her first proper lesson in lightsaber combat. It turned out that the old man had game! He was actually pretty cool when he stopped talking about the energy field created by all living things. When he’d said that the Force surrounded and penetrated she almost snorted. She could use some penetrating after being stuck on the island with whiter than white Luke Skywalker.

 She startled when she sensed the tremor in the Force. Her first reaction was that she should ask Luke about it. But what if it was a test? Master Luke could be a sneaky customer when he wanted to teach her something. She would have far less scrapes and bruises if he wasn’t. She focused her mind on the disturbance. It was like groping in the dark, not knowing if what she was going to find would be sand, stones or snakes.

 She caught a glimpse of flowing dark hair, a man’s fingers brushing it away, revealing a woman’s shoulder. Next came a sharp sensation, like a burn on her lips. She pulled back instinctively. She opened her eyes. Looked around. She was in the same room, with the same boring text in front of her. The only difference, her heart was pounding like she’d walked the stairs from the beach to the temple. And her lips were stinging.

 What had just happened?!

 She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and searched for the anomaly in the Force. The vibration was still there. She proceeded with caution. As much caution as she could when she had no idea what she was doing.

 She followed the thread, now sure it was a lesson, probably set up by her Master to teach her what happened when she didn’t stick to his schedule. Rey found the images again, but the scene had changed slightly. The woman’s hair was swept to the side, and she realized that her lips were burning because she was kissing the woman’s shoulder. As soon as she realized that, her mind calibrated the sensation from painful stinging to intense tingling. The kisses were going up the woman’s throat after a brief stop at the hollow of her neck. Her hand was suddenly holding the fullness of a breast. The shape and the weight were unfamiliar. She was holding someone else’s breast. An alien but not unpleasant sensation. She rolled the tight bud gently between her fingers. The woman’s soft moan was like a melody.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Rey jumped back, mentally and physically. She rocked back and fell with her chair on the floor.

That had been Luke’s voice.

What kind of lesson was her Master trying to teach her?

 She lay there, staring at the ceiling until she trusted herself to move again. She even sought solace in the dusty Jedi teachings.

_Jedi maintain a clear mind; which can be achieved through meditation and contemplation._

 Right. That was the way to go. Clear mind. Meditation. Contemplation of the here and now. Not on what was going to happen tomorrow when she had to face Luke again. Not on the reasons for that lesson and whether she had passed or failed his test. Nope. Here and now.

 With that in mind, she failed to fall asleep for another hour.

 

Rey woke up before dawn. As soon as she opened her eyes, she remembered the kisses. And his voice. Had it really been his voice? It sounded so… low, raspy… hot as fuck. She jumped out of bed, rushed through her morning routine and went out for a brisk run around the island.

She got back two hours later, with blisters on her feet and more sweat on her body than a day’s ration of water on Jakku. She took a rather cold shower and showed up for breakfast too tired to feel embarrassed. The smell made her mouth water. Luke was already in the kitchen, fixing that delicious exotic dish he called waffles. And he was humming!

“Good morning. You look fresh,” he said. “That’s good because you have a busy day ahead.”

She looked fresh?! Really? She stared at him trying to figure out if he was he making fun of her. He seemed genuinely oblivious to any distress on her part. He put a pile of waffles in front of her, and placed the syrup next to her plate.

Rey closed her eyes to savor the taste and the aroma. She wasn’t usually fussy about food, but this was great.

“You like it, don’t you?” he said and she choked.

His voice sounded nothing like what she heard last night, but the words were the same. She coughed for a few minutes, watching him through teared up eyes. He seemed mildly concerned. Gave her a glass of water. Patted her on the back. No indication that he meant anything more than what he said.

Maybe it was a coincidence, Rey thought. She decided not to broach the subject, but determined to be extra weary about his behavior.

At the end of the day she was so tired, she no longer cared. She almost fell asleep during dinner, which turned out to be a good thing because Luke excused her from that evening’s theoretical lesson. She went to her room and fell into a sleepless dream as soon as she climbed in her bed.


	2. The second night

Rey fell asleep seeing stones stacking themselves endlessly in front of her eyes. The most annoying exercise she had to perform so far! But Luke insisted it was important for her to learn about the finer aspects of control. At one point he sat next to her and started building a tower of stones of his own. That got her to pay attention. She tried to make hers faster, taller, only to see it crumble time and again.

She was in that state between sleep and wakefulness when she heard the water splashing. She went looking for the source of the noise. The path was made of pointy stones and slippery stones, but the curiosity pushed her forward. Why wasn’t she wearing any shoes? When she looked down, she realized those were not her feet.

Oh, no! Another lesson! What was it going to be this time?

Rey went on, drawn by the sound. She studied the environment, trying to guess where she was. It was a jungle-y sort of place. What she imagined Dagobah must have been like. And yet… it didn’t seem to be as much mud as in Luke’s stories.

And, whoa! That was not Dagobah! There had been a clear lack of naked women bathing in a lake under silver moonlight in any of her master’s stories! She watched the graceful movements for a while, unable to breathe or move. Entranced by the mysterious appearance. She couldn’t make out the woman’s features, even when she turned around. Maybe because the breasts were such a sight to behold. She was experiencing the scene through someone else’s eyes, and those eyes were more interested in the puckered nipples and the part that was hidden under water.

She advanced, and when she was at the edge of the lake, the shadows were no longer hiding her. The woman turned around, alarmed by the intrusion.  

“Luke!” the woman exclaimed and covered her breasts.

Rey felt the urge to pull back, to leave this encounter where she was an uninvited guest into her Master’s mind. But was she uninvited? Could Luke really be so careless? It was probably a lesson. One that made as little sense as the stone stacking.

“I couldn’t sleep,” her Master said in a voice she barely recognized. “Something drew me here.”

He took another step towards the woman, and Rey felt the cold water around her ankles.

“Your clothes…” the woman whispered.

Rey felt there was something familiar in the voice. As if she had heard it somewhere, and forgotten it. But the sliver of memory slid from her mind when they were so close that the tips of her breasts were touching his shirt. She was looking down, through her Master’s eyes at the most erotic image she had ever seen. The stranger’s rapid breathing made her breasts tremble, brush against his chest, and his body was responding vigorously and visibly under the clear water of the lake.

His right hand reach for her body. Rey recalled the inhuman grace of his robot hand, but that thought too flew from her mind, chased by the delicate and powerful sensations coming from the skin of his living hand. She should leave. It was wrong for her to be here, in this moment. She was too horny, had gone too long without the comfort of human touch, when the kiss started she was trapped in the exquisite pleasure.

“Someone might come,” the woman whispered.

“We have so little time. Should we waste this moment?”

Her answer was another searing kiss. Rey could feel her desire, burning through her life a flame, rising higher and hotter with every heartbeat.

“You’re right,” she whispered between maddened kisses. “No wasting. Now!”

Luke put his hands on her waist and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and reached into his trousers, freeing his erection, leading it to her entrance.

“Oh, Luke!” the woman screamed when they were joined, and the earth shook.

Rey was thrown off that cliff of carnal perfection back into her own body. Her own heated, aroused, frustrated body. Trembling fingers reached under the blanket, seeking the heat her Master had filled so beautifully in the dream.

“Oh, Luke,” she whispered quietly, with the image of his hands and his cock when she came, mere moments later.

She fell asleep after her orgasm, and slept soundly until the morning.

Luke was in the kitchen before her, as usual. Just as the previous week, he was humming. They had breakfast in silence.

“You’ve done very well yesterday,” he said. “And I know it wasn’t easy for you because you were bored.”

Whew! He was talking about the stones! If he only knew what her first guess was, he would probably not sound so proud of her.

“You must admit, it was kind of boring,” she said and did not add _compared to what you do in your spare time_.

“As a reward, you can choose what you want to do today.”

He was in a good mood! Those fantasies definitely agreed with him. Maybe she could make them work in her favor.

“There is something I wanted to do ever since I got here. I’d like to go for a swim.”

He stiffened almost imperceptibly at hearing this. Probably the image of her, immersed in the blue waters of the ocean brought to mind another body, floating in a moonlit lake. She decided to press her luck.

“The thing is… I can’t swim. Can you teach me?”


	3. The third night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheating, and I know it. A man who spent all that time alone, would have developed some seriously specific fantasies. But I wanted us to ease into his mind and his desires. More “realistically” (yeah, because it’s all about realism in this story) if Rey stumbled into his weekly self-satisfaction session, she would get to see some pretty hardcore stuff. The only way I can write the story this way is to think that in his solitude his libido had decreased and only with her arrival he started to feel alive and started to need sex again. Obviously he’s not prepared to accept that she’s the reason for his resurrection and he’s going through memories and fantasies. Of course his subconscious, helped by Rey’s knowing taunts will lead him on the path of fantasizing about her.  
> Just so you know – I’m using a lot of “her” and “she” when Rey is inside Luke’s fantasies. I sometimes use “he” or “his” because sometimes Rey is aware it’s his body and his experience.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, that could have gone a lot better! Not only had Luke taken her request seriously, but having learned to swim as an adult himself, he managed to make swimming more boring than stacking stones!

It wasn’t fair! After what he did with that woman, the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her… to just teach her how to move her arms, and how to practice kicking the water… without as much as putting a finger on her!

So, instead of some really sexy time with her teacher, Rey got more lessons, on top of all the others - the Jedi meditation, the history hours, the lightsaber combat lessons, the physical combat and, of course, the gardening. Luke found gardening soothing and he was determined to get her in touch with nature. Her days were long and exhausting. Her nights, deep restful sleep. She tried to stay up, to “listen” for more of his fantasies without any luck. As soon as she was in her room, she just dropped into bed and slept without as much as turning around all through the night. Small consolation - by the end of the week she could swim.

On a night just like the others, Rey felt her whole body immersed in cold water. She grumbled in her sleep, certain that she had a soft nightmare about the boredom of learning to swim under the careful tutelage of Luke Skywalker. She groped for another blanket. The sensation didn’t stop and soon her brain began to distinguish some details. She was swimming. She wasn’t dreaming. She wasn’t actually swimming but she felt like she was swimming. There was an imbalance between her right and left arms, and not as the usual more forceful right. She wasn’t swimming! Luke was swimming!

Nooo, that couldn’t be! Even his fantasies were getting boring now?!

“We should stop meeting like this,” a voice said by her ear.

Luke slowed down and looked in the direction of the voice. Rey saw the most beautiful woman swimming by her side. Her long hair was a silvery gray she had never seen before. It looked magnificent, shimmering in the clear light of day. His eyes caressed her cheek, lingered a while on her full red lips, slid down her cheek and neck, and stopped for a while on her breasts. Rey felt his cock harden at the sight.

“I missed you.”

His voice shook Rey even more than the stirrings inside him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wait so long to visit then.”

The last words were almost lost in the kiss. Luke’s hand was on the back of her head, his fingers tangled in silky silvery softness. His kiss was demanding, and she was only too willing to comply. Luke’s tongue was bold, and the goddess was allowing herself to be dominated.

“I want you,” he said in the middle of the ocean in the hot raspy voice Rey didn’t recognize but which caused her to get wet in a very different way.

The woman’s slender fingers wrapped around his cock. He got harder under her touch. Luke fondled her breast with his left hand. He bowed his head and kissed the rosy tip. He was not in a romantic, tender mood. His mouth closed around her nipple and pinched it hard between his lips. He suckled on it, drawing long moans from the woman.

“Impatient…” she whispered, stroking his cock with slightly uncoordinated movements.

“Veeeeery.”

Every time he spoke, Rey slid a little into her own body. His voice was making her want things she couldn’t have. She snaked her way back into his head. If she couldn’t have this release from him, she could at least partake in his release.

The goddess slipped down along his body. She was completely immersed in the crystal clear water of the ocean. For the first time, Rey saw her tail! She was a mermaid!? The shock was swept away by the sensation of her mouth around Luke’s aching erection. The mermaid was taking him in her mouth inch by throbbing inch. Soon the tip her cute little nose was pressed against his skin, and the tip of his cock was at the back of her throat. He felt her choke, and the pressure of her contracting neck muscles around his sensitive flesh was exquisite. She was bobbing her head, trying to get him in all the way each time.

He was impatient. He put his hands on her head stilling it and started thrusting. It took a few minutes for his orgasm to build up. When the force of his climax threw her out of his mind, Rey was already in the middle of her own self supplied orgasm.

She was staring at the ceiling, enjoying the post climactic tremors.

A mermaid?! She had said it before and she was forced to say it again. She was never going to underestimate her Master ever again! How can a man, so ascetic in appearance and lifestyle hide such a depth of fantasies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I have no idea where that came from.


	4. The fourth night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi teachings quote from https://www.templeofthejediorder.org/doctrine-of-the-order

Rey could sense he was preparing himself for the return. She still had a lot to learn and his patience was inexhaustible, but their time on the island could not last forever. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that anymore. During the first weeks, her ears were hurting from the silence. No whirring of motors. No screams. No laughter. She was getting used to this life. Luke’s behavior of late reminded her that she would have to leave this place behind.

“When you were in the Rebellion… and everyone knew you were the last Jedi… What was it like?”

She needed to know. She had already gotten a taste of being treated like a hero after the destruction of Starkiller base. She needed to know if it got easier to deal with people’s expectations.

Luke pondered her question. She could sense him stretching his mind into the past. She knew that for him that was another life. One he had left behind when he founded the New Jedi Academy.

“Do you remember last week, when you witnessed that flower blossom? How you could feel Life surging through that little being?”

Rey nodded. That had not been a boring lesson. She had stayed focused on one small blossom closed in on itself, sensed the subtle energy gathering, then when it reached a critical point, it opened, it burst with color and energy.

“Multiply that by a few hundred. Not just as size, but also complexity. Their feelings were strong. Their hopes were trained on me. You will do well.”

“You think they will be like that with me, too?”

Luke smiled.

“Hopefully not everything will be the same,” he said. “They used to treat me like some sort of cleric. When they were losing faith. When they lost a loved one. They came to me for comfort.”

He trailed off, and for a moment his shields slid. She felt his loneliness. It was different. He was remembering the loneliness from the time when he was surrounded by hundreds of people. She sat next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. He startled. He was tense under the touch. He hesitated only a few seconds before standing up.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t complain. It really wasn’t all bad. Actually most of it was good.”

His shields were up, but Rey was looking in his eyes. He wasn’t lying to comfort her. And yet, the other part had been also true.

When she went to bed that night she did not expect a visit. That’s how she ended up thinking of those strange moments when she shared his… were they dreams? Probably not dreams. Too coherent. Too… goal oriented.

She was in a huge bed. The mattress was soft, and there were what felt like dozens of pillows around her. The sheets were pure white and everything smelled of flowers. And cleanliness. The knock on the door interrupted her exploration of the wonderful pampering sensations.

When she opened the door she saw a tall, thin young woman. She seemed distressed. Her eyes sparkled. Her lips were tightened. Strands of her dark hair had escaped from the loose bun.

“Come on in,” he said.

Rey shivered. That was Luke’s actual voice. The one she heard every day.

“The reports came in,” the woman said. “He’s not on any list.”

“That’s good. It means he’s not dead,” Luke said.

His soft voice felt like a feather on her skin. But when the woman looked up, the pain in her brown eyes pierced Rey’s heart.

“It’s been two months. I’m going crazy.”

“I know.”

Luke’s voice. His real everyday voice. Patient. Calm. Soothing.

“Please help me.”

Rey was wondering what she meant. What could her Master do to help her? She couldn’t be asking for him to use the Force to alter her mind, could she? The answer came in the form of a kiss. The woman had stood on her toes and reached up. Rey felt the pressure of her lips against her own. Not hers. Luke’s.

“You’re not thinking straight,” he said. His voice was lower, but still calm.

“I need this,” she said, and kissed him again.

Her hand was sliding up his neck, reached the back of his head. Her fingers tangled in his hair. She pulled his head to hers. Rey felt a twinge of pain. She could feel her Master’s heart break a little when he opened his mouth and responded to her kiss. Rey felt the urge to stop him. _Don’t. Don’t let her use you. Don’t let them take your soul._

Luke let the woman manoeuver him toward the bed. He fell back into it and the woman climbed on top of him. She straddled him and ground her pussy on his groin. She arched her back and pulled off her top. Luke’s hands caressed the outside of her thighs and worked their way up to her breasts.  

“Yesss,” she hissed.

Luke’s body responded to the beautiful woman’s touches. She bent over to kiss him. His hand went between her legs and rubbed her pussy on top of the pants she was wearing.

“I want you out of these pants,” he said in the throaty voice that shook Rey.  

The woman kissed him one more time before standing up to shimmy out of her pants. Luke did the same and when they were back in bed, they were both naked. They rolled around in the huge bed, a tangle of limbs and a playful struggle for being on top. Eventually Luke put an end to it, keeping her prisoner in a long languid kiss while he found his way inside her. She moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The pace was agonizingly slow. Rey could feel Luke offering comfort with his body. She could see the woman gratefully accepting it. Tears rolled from her eyes when she climaxed. The name on her lips was not Luke’s.

“Oh, Kes,” she whispered.

Luke rode her orgasm and when she was done he stayed buried inside her, allowing her aftershocks to fade away. When he slipped out of her, he was still painfully hard. She put her hand around his aching shaft. It took a few rhythmic strokes for him to come.

He held her in his arms afterwards.

“Thank you,” she said.

Luke held her a little tighter and kissed her temple.

When Rey slipped out of that memory, her eyes were swimming with tears. There was so much love in her Master. He gave so much of himself. Rey was crying when she came. She thought about his teachings.

_Jedi believe that love and compassion are central to their lives. We must love and care for each other as we must love and care for ourselves; by doing this we envelop all life in the positivity of our actions and thoughts. We are providers and beacons of hope._

The next morning, she found him making breakfast. He was facing the stove, stirring the oats for the flapjacks. Without a word, she went and hugged him from behind. When he asked what was wrong, she only hugged him tighter and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

 

Shara Bey and Luke Skywalker

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t read stories in the EU about Poe’s mother, just what was on wookipedia about her. I know she had a storyline with Luke and there is no mention of anything between them. Shara Bey was happily married to Kes Dameron. This is just a what if. What if her husband/lover (not sure when this takes place. She was just dating Kes or they were married) is missing in action at some point? She seeks comfort in Luke, but it turns out that her husband/lover hadn’t died. In my story, this is a memory of Luke’s not a fantasy. Just like the sex in a lake on Yavin 4 with Leia was a memory not a fantasy. They are on Naboo.


	5. The fifth night

They were going back! Rey had a hard time falling asleep that night. Maybe she was getting used to being tired. Luke had worked her ass off that day before they started packing. Probably she was just too excited to leave the island. To see her friends again. To be around engines and real droids. Luke sometimes gave her the feeling that he wasn’t entirely alive. His reactions were always so precise. So measured. It was impossible to reconcile her Master with the brash pilot from the stories.

The stories about Luke Skywalker had frozen at the creation of the New Jedi Academy and they became myths at the moment of its destruction. So, which Luke was coming back with her? She wondered if they would even recognize their hero in this… this… being that was more god than man.

As soon as her thoughts hit that particular image she realized she was probably more asleep than awake. The smell came out of nowhere. So familiar… Heat? Did heat have a smell? She was in her room but she could smell a desert.

When she opened her dream-eyes, she saw the setting of the suns. Her reaction was close to pain when she recognized the place. Tatooine. She felt as if someone had reached into her chest and squashed her heart into his fist.

She could sense someone in the room behind her. Rey tried to figure out where she was on Tatooine. And when. It didn’t seem to be the Skywalkers’ farm before it was burned down by Stormtroopers. From the stories, she made an educated guess that she was in Obi-Wan’s house. She did not wonder how she arrived there. It was another clearly another “visit”. Her Master and his old Master? Did Luke swing that way?

Rey was all tingly at the thought. Luke with another man. And if he had broken the Master-Apprentice no sex rule once… who said he wouldn’t do it again? Was it only once? What else was still hidden in her Master’s past?

Her hopes were dashed when she felt the breasts pressed against his back. She also felt Luke’s instant reaction to the hug. Arousal. And guilt? Rey was getting better at differentiating her feelings from Luke’s. She was less likely to think that things were happening to her. She knew she was an interloper in his mind. The guilt was definitely not hers. And what was more the guilt felt a little out of place. Or… out of time? She was confused but eager to witness the rest of the visit. To share Luke’s pleasure.

The hug tightened and Luke’s guilt spiked along with his arousal.

“We’re going to get him back,” he said.

“I know.”

Rey almost woke up at the shock of recognition. She knew that voice. She had heard that voice, with some thirty years on it, but she had heard that voice with her own ears. And now she realized she had heard that voice from the woman in the lake.

Leia.

At this point Rey considered seriously getting out of his mind. If he could forgive her for spying on his fantasies before, he could not forgive her for this. She no longer had the excuse of not understanding what was happening. She could just pull herself out of his mind. Except… she couldn’t. She was too lonely. Too starved for human touch.

“You love him.”

“You love him, too,” Leia said.

Rey felt Luke’s facial muscles forming an expression she had rarely had the opportunity to see. He was smiling. She felt the warmth in his chest, battling the waves of guilt.

“Not the way you do,” he said.

His tone was softer than anything Rey had ever heard. She felt again the immensity of love in her Master. A love for life and light. The underlying desire was a sharp contrast. Lust and guilt. She felt her heart being squeezed again in that invisible fist. Her heart? Or was it his?

Leia stepped away from him.

“But you love me that way,” she said.

Luke didn’t move. Rey felt the confirmation inside him and the iron will he employed not to say it aloud. She should leave. She should go away. She should have left before she heard Leia’s next words.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Yavin 4 was amazing and I used our time on Hoth to distance myself from you.”

“As did I,” Luke said. “You know…”

“About the other women?” Leia asked. “Of course I know. And I was glad. I was drawn to Han and I wanted you to be happy.”

“It didn’t really work. No one was like you.”

Luke’s words came slow and they felt heavy like boulders. Rey felt them like pieces of his soul being torn.

“I love him and once he’s back we can never do this again.”

“I kn…” he stopped, his mind catching up with his ears. “Again?”

“Can’t stop wanting you…”

He stole her breath in a desperate kiss. The desire flooded through Rey’s body. She could only hope she wasn’t moaning too loudly in her own room. She thirsted for that kind of connection. The closest she ever got to it was when Kylo Ren had penetrated her mind. An intense intimacy. A lingering sense of wrongness. She let herself be enveloped by the incestuous passion. The fleeting thought of Leia’s son made the scene even more arousing.

They undressed one another with such urgency they nearly tore their clothes to pieces. Luke led the young woman to the bed.

“This is where I first learned your name,” he said, laying her down.

Rey’s real body reacted at the huskiness. Part of her real self wished that someday she would get to hear him use that tone with her. In their real bodies.

“Leia.”

He whispered the name like an invocation. Rey felt new heat and slick between her legs and she craved to hear him say her name like that. She followed him on the peaks of pleasure he found exploring his sister’s body. With every kiss he placed on her skin, with every inch he slid inside her, Rey lost the demarcation between his pleasure and her own. She felt Leia’s embrace on her own skin, she felt the woman’s hot breath on her skin. She heard the princess’s moans and her pleas. She was begging for more.

“Yes! Yes, I’m here. I’m coming to you,” he was whispering hotly against her skin. “I’m yours. Still yours. I love you.”

His voice was driving Rey crazy. She savored it, bathed in its beauty, writhed in its heat, and above all, she wanted it for herself. Leia’s words were lost between sighs and moans. She was alternating kisses and bites. Her hips were rocking to meet Luke’s thrusts. Her legs were locked behind his back. He was not going to last much longer. He wanted to give her so much pleasure she would never leave him again. But even in that sensual radiance, that mad overload of the senses, Rey felt the small imperfection. Something was out of place.

Suddenly, the twins connected through the Force, neither of them understanding what was happening. Their orgasm was fed into a loop that heightened its intensity beyond the limits of the natural. Their human brains were almost disconnected from their bodies. Rey felt them both stepping in and out of the realm of death. Luke spent himself in her depths and soon after he was cut off from the loop, while Leia was still on a plateau of pleasure, throbbing and coming.

Rey fell back into her own body. Just like the princess, her own orgasm continued after Luke’s. She was shaking and coming. Her mind was not yet ready to come to terms to what she had just found out. Luke and Leia. Just thinking the names linked that way made her quiver even more.  

When she woke up the next morning, a few things became painfully clear. Luke’s return to the Rebellion had a lot more problems than she initially thought. After witnessing his… memory? Fantasy?... she couldn’t even hope that the years apart had eased Luke’s yearning.

And that was not the worst she had to face. What was worse than Luke’s attraction for his sister, was her own yearning for him. She couldn’t hide from it any longer. He was not a sexless hermit. He was a flesh and blood man. She wanted him for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how they prepared for the mission to rescue Han. I’m just having fun with this. I hope you are too. I would really appreciate a confirmation of the fact with a nice comment. The lack of comments makes me worried I ruined a nice and smutty fic.  
> Did the guilt thing make sense? Luke has 3 reasons to feel guilty at that moment of his fantasy.


	6. The sixth night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain smut, sadly. It just got too long and I had to stop and write the events of that night in another chapter.

She needed time to figure out how to deal with these revelations. After the seemingly never ending training, everything was happening too fast. She was trying her best not to let Luke sense her newly discovered attraction. She was worried about his reaction to the reunion with his sister, and maybe just a little jealous. She had exactly one day alone with Luke.

Her hands were trembling slightly when she was preparing the Millennium Falcon for the journey back. She was so deep in her thoughts, and her shields so thick that she didn’t notice Luke until he came to stand next to her.

“What’s eating you?” he asked.

 She had no answer prepared. She just shrugged and tried to ignore him. Until now, Luke had always given her time to work things out on her own, never prodding her for answers. His direct approach denoted a change that Rey didn’t like. He was taking time into consideration. Her apprenticeship in isolation was at an end. She wasn’t a Jedi Knight yet, but she had apparently passed on another level of their relationship. One that was time bound. It saddened her. Rey could feel that her connection to Luke did not have an expiration date. If it would ever be reciprocated… she could but hope.

“You’re going to be fine. It might be a little strange at first, being among so many people. Seeing your friends again. Your paths are intertwined and once you’ll be close to them, everything will feel natural.”

Rey wondered if he was actually projecting his inner pep talk. Did he repeat that to himself knowing he was going to see his sister? His once-lover and now the widow of his best friend?

Whatever was happening to Luke, he had turned out to be right about her. Seeing Finn who was up and about, and getting to know Poe better made everything feel fine. She managed to make a couple more friends close to her age among the pilots.

Training sessions with Luke were rare and usually her friends were allowed to assist. She was happy to see Luke proud of her and she would put all her effort into each task. She locked away the memories of their secret connection, and delighted in his smile. She pushed down her feelings for Luke. She locked them away and chose to see him again as a legend. This was greatly helped by everyone’s awe of him.

The most difficult part was to see Leia so changed from the passionate young woman she had seen in Luke’s memories. Luke seemed to open up and flourish in the busy environment of the rebel base. Rey even heard him joking. She had met him as a recluse on an empty island, but this was the Luke Skywalker she had heard about in legends. A leader beloved as much as respected by his people.

On a day like any other on the base, Rey got a flash of insight into Luke that reminded her of the nightly visits. Poe was showing Luke some of the new features of a ship and somewhere in the explanation he mentioned his mother.

“She was happy when they introduced this. She used to say that you could calibrate the flight navigator without doing the maths, just using the Force and it was driving her crazy that she couldn’t.”

The warmth in Luke’s smile was genuine, but Rey got a glimpse of a memory from her Master. The dark haired woman who had used him for comfort.

“Shara and Kes are wonderful people. I am not surprised you are Leia’s most trusted friend,” Luke said, patting Poe on the shoulder.

Rey could see her friend flustered by the huge compliment, but her most pressing worry was to conceal the memory of a whispered “Oh, Kes” she had heard in Luke’s memory. Just when things were getting sort of normal, just when she had almost talked herself into forgetting about Luke and Leia, now she knew that her Master had slept with her friend’s mother! Could things get more complicated?!?

When Luke asked her to practice that evening, she made sure that Finn came along and that Poe did not. Finn was the only anchor of normality in her life at that moment.

Luke combined physical combat with lightsaber practice and by the end of the sessions Rey was happily exhausted.

“Wow, that was awesome,” Finn told her when the lesson was over. “You fight just like my former captain! Except for the lightsaber, of course.”

“What? Are you comparing me to…” Rey started, but Finn interrupted her.

“No, no. It was a compliment. Captain Phasma was amazing. She wasn’t a fanatic or anything, just super good at what she does,” Finn told her, and went on to tell her about his own training sessions with captain Phasma.

If Luke startled at the name, Rey didn’t notice. When she found herself in another visit in his mind, she recognized the woman from Finn’s description. No! No, that just wasn’t fair! How many more secrets from Luke’s past she was going to learn like this? At some point she should tell him, she thought, but she didn’t consider getting out of his mind even for a second.  Maybe because she arrived in his mind in the middle of the action.

Luke had just flipped over his attacker. The body was tall and muscular but so graceful that Rey realized it must be a woman despite the helmet covering her face and the armor concealing any tell-tale curves. Luke hadn’t even used the Force to send her flying through the air. She landed on her feet, like a big dangerous cat and charged him again. When Luke staved her attack, he could feel her body, strong and lithe. He could feel her energy, so raw that he could hardly sense the taint of darkness on her.

“Why aren’t you attacking?”

The voice was distorted by the helmet, and it made both Luke and Rey curious how it sounded unobstructed.

“I have no quarrel with you,” he said.

They heard a snort from the depths of the helmet.

“There is a storm closing in. If we don’t find shelter soon, things will get really bad.”

“Are you proposing a truce?” she asked.

“Mutually beneficial,” he said and Rey felt his smile.

The woman cocked her head to one side, clearly surprised by the offer and, Rey was sure, drawn in by his smile. Since their arrival on the base, Rey had had the opportunity to see people’s reactions to Luke’s disarming smile.

She looked over her shoulder and Rey followed her gaze to the smoldering ruins of a crashed ship, slowly sinking into the swamp. Dagobah? Rey wondered.

“You destroyed my ship,” she said accusingly.

“Automatic defenses. Ships aren’t supposed to get this close.”

Rey sensed a strange curiosity unfolding inside Luke. He had arranged certain psychic defenses around the area so that manned ships would be compelled to fly around it. His Jedi mind trick didn’t seem to work on this woman, and Luke was curious. She was not Force-sensitive, but she was… special.

“How do I know you won’t kill me if I let my guard down.”

Luke sighed, turned on his heels and walked away from her. Rey shivered, knowing that he had left his back unprotected and she could just shoot him. He would probably be able to deflect the shot, but the sensation of vulnerability was intense.

“Until the storm passes,” she said.

Her voice sounded natural. It was an interesting voice. Cool and deep. Educated. Luke turned around. His heart rate had sped up just a little at the thought that she had taken off her helmet.

She wasn’t classically beautiful but he was mesmerized by her eyes. They were sparkling with cold, clinical intelligence. He waited for her to catch up. The atmosphere was already charged due to the impending storm. When she was next to him, Luke could feel his skin tingle, and this surprised him as much as it was surprising Rey.


	7. The sixth night and the next morning

Luke’s memory sped through most the rest of the evening. Rey barely got to see the low ceilinged dwelling in which he led the fearsome Captain Phasma. Rey sensed that Luke was truly fascinated by her.

“This isn’t your place,” she said, noticing that Luke had trouble moving in the small room.

“It’s indigenous architecture,” he answered. “There’s a practical reason behind it.”

She raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. He had built this shelter based on Master Yoda’s place because it turned out that in the humidity and frequent storms of Dagobah, the best bet was burrow into the rock, but not too deep or the rock would crumble.

Luke hit his head on the ceiling, bumped his shoulder into one of the walls, and felt as if he was wearing clothes two sizes too small. The woman seemed to wear the small room like a comfortable cloak. Luke kept observing her while they were preparing the meal. They shared tasks in silence. He knew she had at least a couple of inches on him and yet she seemed less out of place than him in the narrow confines of that place.

Rey tried to follow the conversation, but Luke went through it as if he was skipping parts of the recording. The only moments he slowed down were the accidental touches. Rey noticed that he was the one to keep touching her by accident, and she knew her Master too well to buy into his sudden clumsiness. She realized it was his curiosity that pushed him into acting like this. He had searched her aura, her mind, and he could not decide what she was. He had peaked into her memories and he had seen her killing, but somehow he did not feel the imprint of evil on her.

The storm was raging outside but it sounded more like an innocuous humming in Luke’s memory. He was far more interested in his guest. It was strange for Rey to sense him like this. Still young but no longer naïve. Curious to the point of recklessness.

“If you do that again, you’re going to get more than you’re asking for,” she said after another accidental touch.

Rey liked the woman’s voice. She could like someone like that. Calm and commanding. Comfortable with herself and used to being obeyed. Luke didn’t hesitate. Before he’d just brushed his arm against hers, or pressed his thigh into hers as they were trying to sit on the only couch like object in the room. Now he reached for her glove and pulled it off. He used his left hand, Rey noticed. He brushed his fingertips on her uncovered hand. The woman gave a small sigh, sounding more like an adult giving up in front of a child’s incessant begging. Rey smiled at the thought of anyone treating her Master like that.

She didn’t smile when the Amazonian blonde cupped her cheek in the still gloved hand and pressed her lips to hers. To Luke’s. He instantly sprung to attention. Rey felt the woman’s lips curve into a smile, having noticed his reaction. She looked down at his erection with relaxed amusement.

“I’d tell you to pace yourself, but I have a feeling you can handle this,” she said.

Luke placed his right hand at the back of her head and pulled her back into the kiss. Rey felt the difference in the way he perceived touches with his still functional robotic hand. She had a split second the image of his hand in its current condition, the black metal fingers tangled into brown hair. It was just a split second, but she realized that something had interfered in Luke’s memory. Another memory? Must be pretty recent if he had the hand… She lost the thread as the kiss increased in intensity.

He loved the playful tone of this encounter. The woman in his arms was physically so strong he would not be able to win any kind of fight with her without the use of the Force. And yet she was so serene and content, he felt no revulsion for her affiliation with the First Order.

They were undressing each other slowly, almost lazily. She had just pushed his pants down, with his chivalrous assistance.

“You’re right. I’m getting more than I was asking for,” he said.

Rey shivered at the husky timbre of his voice, and let out a giggle because he had never sounded so light hearted. The woman’s reaction was very similar. For a moment Rey felt she was looking into a mirror. The features were different but the desire and delight were the same. Making love to Luke as if it were a fun training exercise just made it on her list of things to do before she died.

They weren’t exactly naked when they reached a silent accord they were naked enough to get to the next level. They barely found enough room in that crammed space. Luke could sense that the woman wasn’t used with such an intimate embrace. He was glad to notice she wasn’t uncomfortable either. She was on her back and he was pasted on top of her. His movements were slow at the beginning because of the lack of space, but he felt that something inside her was unknotting under his tenderness. He kept the thrusts slow, and her smile changed. Luke fought the need to close his eyes to handle the intense sensations. Watching her expression soften, watching her relaxed detachment turn into passion was a sight to behold.

They came together, sooner than either of them expected. They found their sense of humor while they were trying to get dressed, and their limbs were too much like jelly to be as coordinated as they needed to be. Luke was helping her shove her arm back into the sleeve when he kissed her shoulder and told her:

“We can do it your way in the morning.”

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” she said.

Luke shrugged.

“Maybe. But I’m still asking for it.”

Rey slid out of his mind directly into a restful sleep.

She woke up early next day, and she couldn’t shake the thought that there was something she had to do. She couldn’t remember what it was but she knew it involved Luke so she went to his quarters.

Luke opened his door to let her in when she realized that thing she had to do with Luke had been part of the dream.


	8. The seventh night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing something incredibly douchy in this chapter. I’m borrowing another character from the EU and… messing up what happened without even reading the book, just based on a wookiepedia article. Just to serve the plot. I am embarrassed but I need to move along the story.

It was still early and she had probably awoken him. He looked just a bit more ruffled than usual and there was a certain muzziness about him. He was looking at her with his usual distant kindness while Rey’s mind exploded with images.

_“We can do it your way in the morning.”_

It was morning, and she was there. Images of riding Luke to exhaustion rose from Rey’s subconscious. She had such intimate knowledge of his body after being inside his mind that she could imagine in exquisite details what he would feel like under her. She had to fight back the urge to push him in his bed like Poe’s mother had done, who knew how many years earlier. She had to prove to herself that Finn was wrong about her being like his former captain by not doing Luke the way she must have done the following morning.

If Luke had tried to glance at her thoughts, he would have been appalled by the explicit images. Maybe he would explain it to himself as the effect of hormones on her young body. But what if he noticed the vivid details? Would he realize that she knew how he felt from half hard to fully erect as if she had held him in her own hand? That she knew the exact geometry of each bulging vein on his…

She shoved everything deep in a corner of her mind. She was more scared of losing his trust than anything else she had ever felt.

“S-sorry to bother you so early,” she started having no idea what else was going to come out of her mouth. “I need s-some practice on starfighters. Poe is teaching Finn and I could go with them. If it’s ok…”

Her voice trailed off before saying _to take off and get away from you for a while_.

He smiled, and suddenly Rey wasn’t all that sure she wanted to run from him.

“Of course. You could find no one better. Leia says young Dameron is her best pilot, and I knew his mother... Are you alright?”

She nodded fervently while coughing, her face a deep crimson. She hoped he wouldn’t realize that she was blushing not actually choking. Yes, she was well aware that he knew Poe’s mother.

Guilt was crushing her as soon as she left his room. She had lied to him. She had LIED to HIM!

Rey was trying very hard not to think about it but every time her concentration wavered, her mind drifted, and she remembered that she had looked into his eyes and lied to him. Not telling him about her nightly visits was a lie. She’d been feeling guilty about keeping this secret for weeks, but now it was unbearable.

She felt her mind was going to split in half. A part of her needed to tell him the truth, and the other was desperately afraid of losing him. Poe had been nice enough to hide his surprise when she showed up with Finn. It actually worked well, because they got to practice team maneuvers. It was even more interesting when they talked about it afterwards, because of their levels of experience and their completely different backgrounds. Poe had been flying since he was six, Rey had technical skills to take apart and put back together any machine, and Finn had the perspective of a field soldier.

In the warmth of their camaraderie, Rey managed to ignore the gnawing fear. She had to tell Luke the truth, and she knew the cost. She feared the future in which Luke didn’t trust her.

When she drifted to sleep, the last thing she expected was another visit to add even more weight to her sins.

She dreamed that she was flying. At first she thought it was like the stone stacking, the day’s practice following her in her sleep. She was aware of the companion Starfighter and she felt happy to have Finn’s company. Except she was too fluid in her reactions, too sharp in her perception of the Force.  She was not flying in her dream. She was in Luke’s. Who was in the other ship? Poe’s mother maybe?

The scene changed and he was drowning. He wasn’t drowning. He was in a room, flooded by water, and he was voluntarily sliding into unconsciousness. For a few horrible moments that seemed to stretch into years, Rey was trapped in darkness. A hideous lack of all sensation. She felt like she was trapped in death. She couldn’t breathe.

Luke came back to himself, and started looking for someone. The woman was floating face-down. He was next to her in a heartbeat. He breathed air into her lungs. He swam with her to the shore and tried to revive her. It seemed to take hours but no matter how desperately he tried to reach for her through the Force, she was gone.

He was on his knees next to the corpse.

_“I love you, Mara,”_ he whispered.

Rey woke up, a silent scream tearing at her throat. The pain was so intense she felt a sword had been plunged into her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the article about Mara Jade Skywalker it says that  
>  _"Realizing that the water had trapped them inside, Skywalker told Jade of a vision he had of her lying face-down in water and also confessed his love to Jade, which she had completely realized when they had joined minds. As the water rose, Luke Skywalker asked her to marry him. She accepted. (...)_  
>  _Skywalker put her in a hibernation trance and they both flew through the water unconscious. The Jedi awoke first and pulled Jade from where she had been lying face-down in the water, waking her with the phrase "I love you, Mara."_


	9. The days between the seventh and the eighth night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as it flows. I have some plans but mostly, it just happens. I hope you're still on board for this bumpy and strange journey.

She wasn’t able to sleep after that.

The improvised base camp was on the moon orbiting the planet that hosted the Rebellion’s main base. Rey got out of her tent and stared at the brown and blue orb. She remembered how much more azure blue was Ahch-To when she was flying towards it. She remembered how terracotta brown Jakku looked as she was leaving it. This planet seemed to blend the two colors of her past as she was watching it, at this crossroads in her life.

The pain was still suffocating her, but now that she was fully awake, she reached for Luke. His presence was strong enough to give her comfort. They had tested their connection before, so Rey felt safe to try this without arousing any suspicion about her motives. She tried to figure out how much he was hurting.

She sensed him as if they were next to each other. Why couldn’t she feel his pain? All she got from him was a soft questioning wave. He was able to feel her distress. Rey did her best to reassure him and closed the connection. Where the Force failed her, she tried logic. She examined the latest visit, and she was sure that the reason she didn’t feel his raw pain was that he wasn’t feeling any. The memory had been powerful, vivid, the pain had existed inside the memory, and she had taken the full blow of it. But he wasn’t hurting… anymore. He had gotten used to losing the woman he had loved.

Rey dared to think about him and Leia. Since they got back, she had monitored their connection discreetly but attentively. There had been no trace of what she had felt between them in his dream-memory.

She thought about everything she knew about him, from the legends she had heard about him, from the stories Luke himself had shared with her and from the glimpses of him she had stolen in the night. Her Master seemed to have succeeded in reaching the Jedi ideal. To divest himself of all attachment. But had he really succeeded? If the dreams were any clue… he had just pushed those feelings into some corner of his mind. The love in him was too powerful. The loss of people he loved was too intense. They were trying to escape from the prison where he had relegated them.

For the first time since she had met Luke, Rey wished she had someone else who could advise her. She revisited her decision to confess to him. Nothing good could come out of it.

When they got back to the base, Rey used the short separation as a pretext to hug him. He accepted the embrace with the same gentle aloofness she always got from him. She held him tight and hurt for him.

More than once, Rey was tempted to ask Leia for advice. She would have been the ideal person to ask except for the little detail about the unknowing but repeated incest. Rey could just about see herself telling Leia about the accidental voyeurism, omitting the episodes in which she was the star of her brother’s fantasies. But she couldn’t for one second hope that Leia wouldn’t notice that she was keeping out some details, and either guess what they were or ask Rey until she would confess everything.

Rey found a simple solution, which turned out to be short term as well as unhealthy. She just didn’t sleep. She used caffeine and meditation to keep her mind alert for several days.

“She’s waking up,” Finn said.

Rey opened her eyes. To her embarrassment, she was in a hospital bed. Finn and Poe were next to her bed showing various degrees of concern. She noticed Luke and Leia further away and she was almost offended to sense that Luke was the calmest of them all.

“Hi,” she said.

“What happened?” Finn asked. “You were passed out in the flight simulator.”

So embarrassing! She wondered briefly who found her, but she realized that the answer sat in a chair a few feet away looking very wholesome in his Jedi robes.

“Umm… nothing,” she said.

“Nothing? Really? I know flying can be boring, but not even I fall asleep in the simulator.”

Finn sounded incredulous and annoyed.

“Boring? Boring?!?” Poe interrupted.

“Well, umm... in a simulator I mean… Compared to the real thing, of course.”

Finn was backpedaling in front of Poe’s more or less sincere outrage. It gave Rey the respite to regroup. And to start worrying about the other two people in the room. Her Jedi Master was aware that she was well, and didn’t seem in any immediate hurry to scold her. His sister however…

“Enough. She’s awake now, you can leave, and let her recover,” Leia told the bickering pair.

Finn’s look told her that the matter was not settled, but he said goodbye.

“They made us promise to leave after you wake up,” Poe told her as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. “Get better soon!”

Leia waited until the door was closed before rounding up on her.

“What did happen? The readings show you are exhausted.”

Rey needed to practice lying. Leia was glaring, and all Rey could do was to stay focused and not speak the truth. She shrugged, hiding the desperate inner struggle to find something to say.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Leia turned to her brother.

Luke stood up and put a hand on Leia’s shoulder.

“She’s fine now,” he said.

Leia seemed to relax a little. Rey could feel Leia Organa’s imprint in the Force almost as clearly as her brother’s. She could also sense that Leia had assessed her current state through the Force, and it was a conscious choice to let the matter go at Luke’s unspoken behest.

 “Don’t scare me like this again,” Leia told Rey.

The general’s features softened just a little, and she kissed the girl’s forehead. Rey instinctively put her arms around Leia’s shoulders. The atmosphere buzzed while the two women hugged. Rey felt both energized and deeply relaxed after that. She yawned as soon as Leia left.

She was alone with her Master, but she was drifting back to sleep. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to be in the mood to discuss anything.

“Thank you,” Rey said and yawned again.

Luke gave a small nod, but didn’t say anything. Rey felt serenity roll off him as a warm wave. She understood that he was glad to see her safe. She drifted back to sleep, hoping it was not going to be disturbed by another visit.


	10. The eighth, ninth and tenth nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to play catch up with the numbers - chapters and nights. I'm also trying to recapture the spirit of the prompt. The plan is that in the next chapter, Rey should go into offensive.

After the stint in the Med Bay and the mild scolding she got from Luke, her intake of caffeine and sleeping routine were strictly monitored. In these conditions, Rey was getting a lot of extra practice on her Jedi meditation techniques to be able to keep her pulse to a normal rate every night before going to sleep. She was sure they were monitoring that as well, because she hadn’t given any explanation for the exhaustion incident.

Her heart was speeding up every time she had to go to sleep. She didn’t want know what other secrets might be hidden in her Master’s past, but even a replay of some of the previous visits was likely to disturb her. Mara’s death had been the worst. Sometimes just looking at her Master in full daylight she almost doubled over in pain. Rey wondered if he was thinking of Mara at those times or it was just her mind and heart were falling apart.

She didn’t get the chance to tell herself it was over. Too soon after she was forced into a regular sleeping schedule, it happened again.

8.

It started nice and sweet. It had to be one of his memories because she had never felt that fluttering in her stomach. She had never touched or been touched with such tenderness, and she was hoping with all her lonely heart that Luke’s memory was not going to unveil any other dark secrets. She wanted to enjoy his pleasure. She tried to ignore the sliver of guilt she felt under the warmth. She did not want any more surprises.

 _Please, Luke,_ she thought, _keep this beautiful._

He was kissing the girl’s neck. Judging by his slightly awkward manner, Rey guessed that he was quite young. She was grateful that he was keeping his eyes closed. It was easier to enjoy the softness of the woman’s skin, to savor her delicate reactions, not quite moans, yet more than mere sighs. She wondered just how young Luke had been at the time. He barely dared to trail his fingers along his lover’s hip. His hand rested shyly on her waist, before sliding upwards… so slowly it made Rey whimper in her own bed. He stopped at the underside of her breast. He stopped breathing. For a few moments he lived to feel the heart hammering against her ribs, to caress the warm skin with adoring fingertips, to anticipate the pleasure of holding the silken swell…

“Please,” Rey said aloud, and Luke froze in his dream.

As if he felt her frustration, he cupped the small breast, kneading it gently, rolling the hardened tip between thumb and forefinger. He sprinkled kisses down her throat, her collarbone, more daring with every encouraging gesture from her. Rey felt the woman’s hands on Luke’s shoulders, her fingers threaded in his hair, pulling him closer. The lower he got down her body, the higher her back arched, until his mouth found her breast. His lips closed around her nipple, his beard scratched her skin, and Rey writhed in her bed, waiting to feel his tongue touching the heated skin. When it happened, it was like lightning bolt that seem to spark from his dream tongue and earth itself into her real body, through her own hard frustratingly untouched nipple.

“Oh, Luke,” Rey whispered shaken to the core … and the connection broke.

She struggled between sleep and wakefulness, desperately wanting her release, seeking a way back into his mind. She fell asleep eventually, and her sleep was sadly not interrupted by any visits.

That unbearably unsatisfying unfinished visit seemed to ignite something in her. Her skin tingled all the time, but it was worse when Luke was around. He probably sensed something was out of place because he seemed to be avoiding her. The training sessions were getting less and less frequent. She couldn’t even remember the last time they had their meditation in the same room.

9.

She was losing her mind. She knew how bad the visits could be for her, and yet she was craving another one. She didn’t care if it was going to be Leia or Phasma, she needed her fix. Even with the risk of feeling more of his pain.

Luke did not disappoint. She was in his bed again soon, yet not soon enough for her need. Her first thought was that it was a continuation of the previous visit. Luke was just as awkward, his eyes - still closed at first. When he opened them, he still didn’t look up. His gaze was on the curve of her breast, visible between the folds of her garment. It looked vaguely familiar, but she was unable to focus on anything while she shared Luke’s trepidation. He wasn’t even touching this woman, and yet Rey could feel the pleasure building up inside him. The woman seemed to mirror Rey’s impatience. She was rubbing one leg against his, and soon his erection pressed into her thigh.

Rey was wishing he would get over whatever was holding him back, and touch the poor woman. She gasped when she saw the hand reaching between her legs. The awkward and hesitant Luke was not young. She saw the metal uncovered by fake flesh and shivered. She tried to jump out of the dream, unwilling to learn who was ruling her Master’s mind. Who was haunting his dreams. Who was making him act like an awkward teenager.

She couldn’t leave when she felt the warmth flooding Luke’s body and soul when she rolled on top of him. She was grinding against Luke’s robotic hand as an afterthought. Her focus seemed to be his mouth. Luke closed his eyes, and accepted her kiss like a benediction. Their clothes disappeared during the kiss. She slid onto his rigid shaft. He welcomed her with eager thrusts. All his earlier awkwardness and patience had vanished. Rey felt pleasure and urgency building up in Luke’s body, too long starved for completion.

Their orgasm was simultaneous and exquisite. Luke pulled the woman to his chest. Rey felt the words bubbling towards the surface. _I love you._ Before he could say anything, suddenly he was on his knees, his heart being ripped out of his chest. He was looking at a woman’s body, broken and unmoving. He reached to touch her, his metallic fingers gently caressing the brown hair. Rey did not want to see her face. She recognized her features and she heard Luke’s broken voice before waking up.

“I love you, Rey.”

10.

For the next few days, Rey avoided Luke. She didn’t have to try very hard, because he was not calling her for training. Maybe he had passed the teaching responsibilities to his sister, Rey thought. She got to spend a lot of time with General Organa. It was a whole different learning experience.

When Leia asked her opinion, Rey relied on her Force abilities to guess what would be the right course of action. Then Leia patiently explained her the historical background, the economic leverages, the diplomatic complexities. She helped her learn about social interactions and human nature. Most times, Rey’s intuition was correct, but she realized that it was good to have an alternative.

After a few uneventful nights, Rey gathered the nerve to look for Luke. When he didn’t answer his door and she couldn’t get in touch with him through their communication device, she asked Leia.

“He’s on a mission with Poe. I thought he told you,” Leia said. “They can’t be in contact with us for a few days.”

“He didn’t tell me,” Rey said. “Is it dangerous?”

“Yes,” Leia said. “But they’re going to be fine.”

Rey smiled weakly. She was worried about Luke, but Leia’s confidence was comforting. She was not going to be angry with her Master for not saying anything until he came back. After that… Even after that, she was probably not going to confront him.

He loved her…

She had to figure out how she felt about him. During the day, there had always been respect. Since those strange nights… something else had awoken inside her.

She had no idea where in the Galaxy he was, but she knew she shouldn’t expect a dream. She knew she was in his mind as soon as it started. For the first time, Rey wanted to leave. She was afraid that their connection might betray his position. They were not the only people in the Universe who were Force sensitive. Sharing these dreams when they were a few room apart didn’t feel dangerous. Sharing them across the stars might expose him to the First Order.

She stopped struggling against his passion. It was insane to share his emotions and to know that the woman causing them was his fantasy of her. She saw his fingers tangled in her hair and wanted them to be there for real. She felt his heart beating madly, his blood roaring so loud he couldn’t hear anything else. The kiss was more intense than any of the dreams.

And suddenly the earth was shaking. It split apart between them. The scene seemed shockingly familiar to Rey. She stood on one side at the chasm. On the other side, where years ago she had seen Kylo Ren… she saw herself through Luke’s eyes.

He was sensing her drifting away from him. Rey was drowning in his pain, and she wished she could help somehow.

At first she didn’t understand what he said looking at her ghostly shape. She ran the sounds through her brain again and their meaning became clear.

_“My daughter.”_

When she woke up, Rey was angry.

No! This was too much! She understood that he was marked by the fact that after falling in love with Leia and after acting on their mutual attraction they found out they were related. But they were not related, and she was not going to let this unfounded concern stand between them.

“Enough,” Rey said aloud in the empty bedroom.

This was a problem, complex like those she learned to solve with Leia. With or without the Force, she was going to find a solution. The right solution.


	11. The eleventh night

Luke didn’t get back for many days. Rey used all the techniques she could think of to stay out of his dreams. Now that she knew the truth about his feelings, she worried her interference fueled his dreams. She worried it might allow Kylo Ren or Snoke to find him. Wherever he was.

Rey took advantage of his absence to ask General Organa to run comparison tests between her and all the Force sensitive people whose genetic material they had access to.

She looked over the results of the tests over and over again. She even asked for Leia’s help with the comparison. Rey felt a twinge of guilt when they went over Ben’s results. Her respect for General Organa was doubled by the affection she felt for Leia. The familial matches between Luke, Leia and Ben were clear. Just as clear was the lack of similarity between Rey’s and theirs.

Daughter!

Daughter!?!

What was he thinking?

Rey puffed, and kicked all the pebbles she found on her way. She wanted to get outside the base and express herself in loud expletives she had learned on Jakku. She kept walking without a specific target in mind until she was far from anyone who might hear her muttering.

He was worried she might be his daughter? Really?! Who would be her mother? Shara Bey? Captain Phasma?

Rey let her mind drift over the possibilities for a while. She kind of liked the image of Phasma she had perceived through Luke’s eyes. She had to admit that Finn had been right, their fighting styles were similar.

Having Poe Dameron as her half-brother might be nice. Well, maybe not so nice if it also meant she was in love with her own father.

She sat down hard on a mound, and stared at the sky. She ran her hands through the grass. She drew in a long, shuddering breath. She took in the scents of the forest. She anchored herself in the present before she articulated the thought again.

In love.

She was in love with Luke.

Sharing his sexual fantasies and his memories made her want to enjoy his skills. She had desired him for months. But love… What did she know about love? How could she be in love with a man who was a legend in his own lifetime?

But even that wasn't as strange as the idea of him loving someone like her.

_I love you, Rey._

Love and death were painfully, inexorably connected in Luke’s dreams. Love and death. Sex and loss. All the women she had visited with him were forbidden to him in some way. His sister. Someone else’s wife. A woman who worked for the First Order. The dead woman. And her. How did she fit in? She was alive and available.

Then she thought the other way around. What if he died? 

She would have to live the rest of her life with the same hole in her soul as Luke had, and with the knowledge that she never told him that she loved him.

She replayed the last visits in her mind. He had been shy in those dreams at first. And yet she could feel him so desperate. She felt his relief, his happiness when she kissed him in the dream. All she had to do was to show him that his desire was reciprocated. That love was mutual. Even if either of them could die at any moment.

Her lack of experience and her position as his Padawan made this task seem impossible. But this felt right.

When their ship finally landed, Rey ran to her friends, but she saved Luke for last. She hugged him tightly, and didn’t back off when she felt him freeze in her embrace. She didn’t even try to peek into his thoughts. His muscles had frozen, and he wasn’t hugging her back, but his pulse was racing.

The sound of his breath was just like in his dreams. She had heard it many times, just like that, before he kissed someone. But there was no chance of a kiss at that time.

The feel of his breath on her actual skin made her dizzy.

"Calm yourself, Rey," Luke whispered.

He caressed her head awkwardly. His lips brushed her ear when he spoke. Her hand fisted convulsively in the coarse fabric of his robe. Stepping away from his felt like she was chipping off a part of herself.

#

There was no surprise when she slid into his mind that night. She felt him eager and restless. He was in the woods. Running. Luke never ran in his dreams. He hardly ever ran in real life. She felt his lungs filling with air. His strong heart pumping hard and fast.

The dream seemed to go on for hours, with no encounter at the end. No memory or fantasy. Just exhaustion.

Rey stirred in her bed, frustrated. And then she made her move. She detached herself from him, and started running. She heard her own footsteps, in sync with his, and for a dizzying moment she saw Luke and she saw herself through Luke’s eyes. 

The man stopped abruptly. Rey stopped a few feet away. They looked at one another, embracing the awareness that they were both dreaming and that it was real.

She couldn't speak. She looked at him, trying to get her fill. He didn't look any different than she had seen him before going to sleep. He was beautiful.

"Rey, how did you get here?"

"You invited me," she said, amazed to discover that truth.

"No. I didn't. You shouldn't be here."

She turned on her heels and with the first step away from him, she woke up.

He was right. She shouldn't be in his dreams. She should be in his bed. She jumped out of her bed, put on her dirty white cloak and ran out of her room, straight into Luke Skywalker's arms. His black cloak billowed around himself, but underneath he wore his regular off white outfit he wore during their training.

She pulled him into her room, and swept her hand over the control panel to lock it. She hadn't meant it as a means to keep him in, such primitive technology as a lock door mechanism was no barrier for him. She wanted to ensure that no one would interrupt them.

"I'm not your daughter," she said.

Luke winced, and paled visibly.


	12. The twelfth night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much out of the SW universe. Luke was the only character I still cared about and Episode VIII took him from me. But that's what fanfiction is for right?  
> So, we have the attack on the rebel base from the movie, happening right when Luke and Rey were about to face their feelings for each other.
> 
> Just so there's no doubt. This is going to have a happy ending. It's a sad chapter, but the story will get back to a lighter tone.

"I'm not your daughter."

Her words still hung in the air when the alarm blared throughout the base. The First Order had found them.

The fate of the rebellion would be decided in the next few minutes. She cast aside all thoughts of love and dreams, and performed the routine drilled into her. Each member of the base knew precisely what they had to do in case they were discovered.

 They executed the evacuation plan flawlessly. With one monumental exception.

 Somehow, the enemy fleet was closer than in their most pessimistic estimations, and Luke had stepped out to take it on by himself to buy them time.

The surveillance cameras outside the rebel base kept broadcasting even when the place was abandoned. From their ships, scattering toward different corners of the Galaxy, the rebels watched the massive volley of turbolaser fire unleashed on Luke. They all witnessed him stand unharmed when the fire ceased. 

 Rey allowed herself the luxury of hope for a moment. He could make it out of that hell.

As soon as he chose to avoid rather than engage the might of Kylo Ren, she understood that her Master wasn't fighting to survive. She knew that he could kill that monster. She knew Luke's strength better than anyone else. The price would be a little darkness. Luke would be able to come back from it. Even if she had to drag him back into the light kicking and screaming.

 All he had to do was survive that fight.

 From the bridge of the Millennium Falcon, Rey watched the man she loved stand against the darkness, and choose to die rather than fall. She watched him fade away, from reality into myth.

 Not long ago, she had sought him out as a legendary Jedi Master who could teach her control her powers. She was now losing a man she loved. A man whose bed she had shared for months even if he hadn't known it.

 She plotted the course for Ahch-To.

 When she stepped on the island, Rey was determined to continue her training using the Jedi manuals. She would stay in the Jedi temple for as long as necessary to figure out how to be a Jedi in a universe without Luke.

 As much as she dreaded falling asleep, the sheer physical exhaustion got the better of her. She went straight to her old bedroom and collapsed into the narrow bed. She hadn't shed a tear since his disappearance. Her eyes were still dry as she fell asleep.

 She dreamed of a sparring lesson with Luke. Judging by how clumsy she was, it was after one of those strange nights when she couldn't look at him without thinking of hot sweaty delicious sex.

  _"That's how you saw me?"_

 She heard Luke's amused voice in her mind. In her dream, she kept sparring with her Master in silence. She stared at her opponent's mouth to see if he was speaking. How would those lips feel on her skin? Would she mind the feel of his beard on her skin?

  _"That's what had you so distracted?"_

 She had been staring at his lips when she heard Luke's voice. In her memory, Luke had not spoken. Rey made an effort to change the dream. She knew how intense their lightsaber training got, and she couldn't deal with it. She stopped the memory.

 "You are a Force ghost now, aren't you?" she asked, walking around Luke, who looked like a statue, frozen in mid motion as he was.

  _"You might say that,"_ the voice said.

 "Then why can't I see you?"

  _"It's your dream, Rey. You can see whatever you want."_

 "I guess I don't want to see you. Not as a ghost. I don't want you to be dead, Luke. I never even got the chance to tell you that I love you."

  _"The Jedi code forbids forming attachments."_

 "For crying out loud! Even in my dream you lecture me! Maybe if you were a better teacher in life you would have stopped me forming this attachment in the first place!"

 She pulled the image of their kiss, stolen from his dream. The intensity of her feelings split the earth open once again, tearing them apart.

 Her scream pierced the night as she woke up from her dream.

 The two suns of Ahch To were rising from the sea. The blanket of clouds filtered all warm colors from their rays. The world was grey. A world without true light.

 She tried to stay away, but her steps took her to Luke's bedroom. She opened the door she should have knocked on when he was still alive. The room was cold and empty. The sheet on the bed held the shape of his body as if he'd just got up a few moments earlier.

 By the side of his narrow bed, an open book faced down. She ran her fingers along its thin spine. "The Teachings".

 Rey sat down on the floor, resting her back against his bed.

 "So, you're a Force ghost now. Like Obi-Wan. Like your father. You're supposed to show up when I need guidance. Well, I do. I need guidance now and you were the only Jedi I knew. Show up!"

 Nothing happened.

 She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I need you."

 Only the wind outside the window answered her whisper. She reached out for the book on his nightstand. Her hand trembled when she turned it around. As in her dream, her Master warned her about the attachment and obsession.  

  _Jedi are wary of attachments, both material and personal. The obsession over possessions and people creates the fear of losing those possessions and relationships which can cause ourselves to be trapped in a state of depression and loss._

 "I don't have to fear losing you anymore," she said. "I already did."

 Rey closed her eyes and tried to let the pain dissipate from her soul.

  _There is no death, there is the Force._

BB8 chirped outside the room. When she opened her eyes, the two suns of Ahch To had risen high into the sky. She placed the book reverentially back on the nightstand.

 The little round droid led her to the Millenium Falcon. Frantic messages from Leia and Finn waited for her. She steadied her voice and called them back.

 Leia and Finn spoke at the same time. "Are you all right? Where are you? Luke is gone."

 "I'm fine," she said. "Do you need me to come?"

 "If you're safe, stay as long as you need," Leia said.

 'Luke is gone.'

 How could Leia speak so calmly? His sister and his first lover.

 'And what am I? Not his daughter. Not his lover.'

 The knowledge that she hadn't made an impression on his life didn't dull the pain. She trudged back to the Temple. Behind her, BB8 twittered forlornly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember how messages worked in Star Wars or if she should not contact them because she could give away her position to the First Order. I hope you don't mind.


	13. The thirteenth and fourteenth nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Rey doesn't seem too weak. She's broken down for losing the man she loved without having had any closure. She didn't get a chance to tell him she loved him. To tell him that his dreams didn't scare her. To confess that she'd been in his dreams. 
> 
> There is sort of an explanation why she's so broken down. She's cutting herself from the Force with everything she does. Instead of reaching an enlightened Jedi state of mind, she is denying her feelings, trying to stifle them, just like Luke did when he started feeling things from her. His thwarted feelings manifested in the dreams Rey witnessed. Rey's manifest in these dreams.

####  13 

 

 

She had to find peace here. Luke had managed to cut himself from the Force while he was here, and yet come back to the Force as her teacher when he was needed.

 Her soul was in turmoil far worse than the first time she reached the island. She'd been so anxious to meet him. To finally learn something about the strangeness in her. There had been a thousand and one lessons, and she had to start from scratch again. She was further from the peaceful Jedi mindset than ever before.

 A volume of "The Teachings" rested in her bedroom, at the bottom of a pile made up of more advanced texts.

 Back to the basics.

 Tending the garden didn't get less boring. Stacking round stones using the Force to find their perfect position so that the tower would stand on its own worked until the faintest breeze caused it to crumble. Running endlessly on the wet sand made her feet blister. Nothing worked to settle her mind and soothe her soul.

 Rey pushed her mind and body to exhaustion to prevent herself from dreaming. If he visited her in dreams, she might not want to wake up. She tried to cleanse herself of any shred of longing by rigorous meditation each night before she went to bed.

 Dreamless sleep didn't rest her body.

 Her young, healthy body disobeyed her will. She started to dream again.

 She heard the sound of lightsabers. No other noises intruded in the constant sound of the waves crushing into rocks, and the low thrum of wind through grass and leaves. It was spring on the island. If the duel she heard was one of her lightsaber lessons with master Luke, that meant it was a few days before they left Ahch To.

 Without moving, she was suddenly at the edge of the plateau she and Luke used for lightsaber practice. She tried to look away from the pair dancing around each other fast and gracefully.

 How could he be so blind, she wondered silently. The adoration was embarrassingly obvious in her eyes. She remembered how it felt to be so close to him. What she didn't remember was the lightsaber practice degenerate into a physical combat lesson. She didn't remember her Master pinning her to the ground.

 She didn't remember that look on his face. She didn't remember him displaying so much pain even when she had to work on the sensors of his robotic hand. Those sensors fired straight into his nervous system. He should have screamed in pain then. And yet he seemed in agony when his padawan's legs were clamped around his hips.

  _"Why don't you let go of me, Rey?"_

 The words came out of the thin air surrounding her. Before she could answer, the scene shifted. She was no longer watching, she was feeling. Feeling his body between her thighs. Feeling her breasts crushed against is chest. Feeling their lips meet for the first time.

 The energy released at that touch threw her out of the dream.

 Sweat cooled off her body. She struggled to breathe as if she'd been drowning. Why couldn't her dreams be like his? Why wasn't she dreaming of a tussle with a stranger, like he dreamt of Captain Phasma? Or helping a hurting colleague get over the loss of a loved one by sharing her body with him?

 The sad truth was that she hadn't made any such memories. Her life had been nothing like Luke's up to that point. Luke had loved and lost, and never gave up. She would heal and live. Love again? She doubted it.

 

####  14 

 

Sleep enveloped her the following night. She didn't fight against the dream this time. Maybe that was the way to heal. Or maybe she was just tired of fighting against what she wanted.

 The dashboard was unfamiliar. More than that. She couldn't place the layout, and was unable to identify some of the options. The cold shiver at the back of her neck brought forth the similarity. Imperial design. She became aware of a deeper level of cold. Darkness. A vague scent of the dark side.

 She reached for her lightsaber, but her gloved hand failed to feel the comforting shape of its hilt. When she looked down she saw that she had no weapons. She wore an unfamiliar red outfit. Loose combat attire, the color of fresh blood. The cloak on her shoulders was nothing like the one her Master wore. The bright red material was heavy and soft. It looked brand new and expensive.

 Her heartbeat sped up just before she heard the voice.

 "You shouldn't be here."

 "Where is here?" she asked, trying to look at the charts.

 "Near me."

 Unlike the other dreams, the voice didn't seem incorporeal. She felt a strong presence behind her. If she turned and saw Luke as a Force ghost… he'd really be dead.

 "You should leave," he said.

 "I don't even know how I got here. How can I leave?"

 His presence was so real. As if he was close enough to touch away. She stubbornly refused to turn around.

 "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

 "Rey."

 His voice resonated with pain. Was it pain? She sharpened her awareness. Not pain. Torment. A shade of torment Rey herself had hidden away for a long time.

 "Do you want me?"

 In his silence, Rey peeled off the long gloves. Incorporeal ghost though he was, she would try to touch him. She let the heavy red cloak fall from her shoulders, and took in a deep breath, preparing to turn.

 The breath stopped in her throat when two strong arms wrapped around her. As if a curtain had been lifted, she felt Luke's presence fully. His warmth, his scent, the scrape of his beard against her neck, the sound of his breath… and his voice.

 "Yes."

 He held her painfully tight. She had to struggle to turn around in his embrace. She touched his face with trembling fingers, to confirm what her eyes told her. She traced the outline of his eyes, his cheeks. His blue eyes sparkled when she brushed his lips with her thumb, and he gripped her wrist in his robotic hand.

 "You're real? Luke, you're real!"

 "It's a dream, Rey," he said.

 "If it is, I'll wake up when I do this," she said and swooped in for a kiss.

 His answer was deliciously awkward at first. When their tongues touched Rey's knees weakened. She fisted her hands desperately in his black costume, dreading the moment of waking up. The intensity of her sensations usually jolted her out of his dreams.

 He leaned in, gradually letting his hunger rule the kiss. He moved his hand over her back until he supported her head, and his kiss grew more passionate. Rey let him take control, satiating her own desire through his actions.

 "You shouldn't be here," he said, undressing her.

 The strange red garment opened under his skilled fingers. Her trousers fell to the floor. She expected him to take off her top when when he took her half naked in his arms. He wasn't a large man, but even without using the Force, he was strong enough to carry her. He'd done it once when she'd been hurt and a few other times when she only pretended to be.

 His black tunic had come loose. Rey tugged at it, trying to open it despite no seeing any way to do it. She only managed to pull out one side of the collar, revealing its sparkling white underside, when he set her down on a bed.

 The bunk room was spacious, but Rey only had eyes for the man undressing in front of her. She realized it was the first time she saw him from that vantage point. She had seen his body only from his point of view before. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock, but Master Luke was more impatient than she'd ever sensed him before.

 "I tried to stop myself from calling you," he said, lowering himself on top of her.

 "Why?" she whispered.

 "Because I'm putting you in danger," he said. "But I was to weak to stop it."

 He entered her body without hesitation. Rey greeted him with pulsating wetness. Her inner muscles stretched taut around him.

 "Oh, Luke," she murmured.

 "I didn't know how deep you entered my dreams," he said, beginning to rock his hips back and forth slowly as if he waited for her to relax.

 He sped up the pace, and soon he was panting with each thrust. The words came out with difficulty.

 "We have to do this fast. The orgasm should wake you up before he traces you."

 Rey barley registered what he said while he pumped faster into her. Heat spread through her body, and she tittered on the brink of climax. She tried to hold on, to make the perfect anticipation last longer.

 "Come, Rey. Come for me."

 His raspy voice and heavy breathing pushed her over the edge. She felt him shuddering as he came, and at the height of her orgasm, she woke up.

 Her legs were shaking and her pussy was soaking wet, but she was alone, in her bed on Ahch To. She pressed her fingers over her clit, to ride the aftermath of the orgasm.

 BB8 rolled into her room, lights flashing and loud noises alerting her something serious had happened. She followed him to the Millenium Falcon where a message waited for her.

 "Who sent it?" she asked BB.

 She didn't need a translator to understand the series of noises.

 R2D2

 She looked at the message again. A set of coordinates and six words.

 

 

_Master Luke is in danger. Hurry._

 

 

 

 __   


End file.
